The Uchiha's that Itachi forgot
by RyokoFan666
Summary: A fanfic by me and whitedragon22. Raiden and Ryuu me and her are members of the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan. What happens when Sasuke finds he has two half brothers, who want revenge too? rated T for later chapters  R&R!
1. Prologue

The Uchiha's that Itachi forgot.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT WE DO OWN RAIDEN AND RYUU AND 2 OF THEIR JUTSUS

Prologue:

Before the uchiha massicare sasuke and Itachi's 2 half-brothers.  
were playing with their Jutsu. (Child prodigys!!) Itachi was passing the time by observing them. situated... in a tree.

"He's so jealous" Raiden said quietly to his brother.  
"Hehe! thats because we're... Super special awesome!!!" Ryuu exclaimed, with a grin on his face. suddenly an evil grin came onto his face." Now... I'm gonna fry the birdie!!" Raiden looked coldly at Ryuu. "Do that, and I'll thunder your ass." Ryuu backed off slightly, the manic grin still remaing on his face "AWW, touchy, touchy. Don't like roast chicken bro?" he said before climbing up the tree that Itachi was sitting in. "umm, move over?" Ryuu asked Itachi nervously.

-Down below-  
Raiden was about to fry the tree into oblivion with his lightning... until "RAIDEN! RYUU! time to go!!!and Raiden, you better not be trying to kill you're brother. AGAIN." "no Daddy!!" Raiden shouted back in an innocent voice. In the tree, Ryuu jumped down, ran past his brother shouting "Someone help! I have a pansy for a brother!" Raiden's eyes flaired up "YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" He yelled, then chased after his brother.

-The day after-  
"Raiden, Ryuu, stop trying to kill each other, it's only a cereal box toy"  
"But mum!!!! it fell in my bowl!! Nii-san stole it!" Ryuu whined Glareing daggers at his sybling. " don't cry, nii-san.baby"  
Raiden said in a non-too-caring voice. "but.,,, but"  
"Thats enough!!" Hina Hyuuga yelled, stuning the twins into silence. "Now stop arguing, and hurry up! you're going to see your father today" Ryuu rolled his eyes "uhhhhh... welcome to boreville"  
"we saw him yesterday mum. can't we do something else"  
Hina glared at Raiden, who went straight back to eating his breakfast. When they're mothers back was turned, Ryuu stuck his tongue out at Raiden.

-At the uchiha village-  
"Itachi!!! play with us!!!" Ryuu whined, tugging at itachi's clothes. "For the last time. NO." Itachi said. Ryuu glared at Itachi, then turned to his sibling. "Nii-san help me!  
'tachi won't play!" Raiden came over. "'Tachi, play or have lightning on you're ass. along with being fried"  
Itachi rolled his eyes. "fine. what game"  
"HIDE AND SEEK!!" the twins yelled. "ugh. fine. go hide i'll... count." "YAYYYY!" Ryuu yelled and dragged Raiden into their fathers cupboard.

-Hours later-  
"Raiden..." pokes Raiden looked up, annoyed. "what"  
"I think 'tachi half san's given up. wanna go see"  
"meh. fine" the two brothers crawled out the cupboard. On the bed there was a red substance. "Nii-san whats that"  
Ryuu said. Raiden slapped his forehead "surrounded by morons"  
he mumbled then said "it's BLOOD. 30 seconds younger brother"  
"really? whys it here? don't remind me I'm younger"  
Raiden shrugged. "lets go find dad. he might know."

The twins walked out of the house. to find bodies. everywhere.  
dead. Ryuu hid behind his brother. "i'm scared" Raiden patted Ryuu's head(neko moment:3) "it's okay Nii-san." "okay." Ryuu jumped back from behind his brother. they walked slowly down the path to Itachi's house.

-time skip, at Itachi's house-  
The twins peered through the window. They saw Itachi and another boy. Their eyes widened as they saw their fathers limp body on the floor, Next to their auntie. They watched as the younger boy ran forward only to be punched in the gut. The two boy's winced as the boys body fell to the floor. They could take anymore, they ran, tears streaming down their faces, back to their mother, and jumped into her arms.  
They told her what they had seen, and she pulled them closer.  
The next day, she took them with her as she went to see the Hokage, to tell him about the carnege.

And now our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- 6 years later...

Raiden was standing in the forest, practicing his jutsus, his brother Ryuu was no where to be seen

"I wonder where that idiot brother of mine is" Raiden thought rolling his eye as he thought of his brother then all of a sudden he heard Ryuu's loud mouth voice come from the bushes near by, He came out in his classic Belly-top and shorts,  
long goth boots, and his dog collar along with make up.  
Raiden jumped down and shook his head "You know it is no wonder people think you are a girl"  
Ryuu looked at him and scoffed "This is coming from a pansy who has a hair clip in his hair remember that song...Haha Dude looks like a lady"  
Ryuu was cut off by his brother grabbing his throat "I..I wasss only kidding" his said in choking gasps Raiden losened his grip "Kidding hehehe!!" he said before dodging his brother's kunai attack and using his jutsu "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!!!!" and doing a series of extremely quick hand signs Raiden dodged with difficulty and used his own jutsus "Raiton: Gian" he said calmly with his own series of quick hand signs, they stopped looking at each other and then started laughing and shook hands "Your getting better with your jutsus" Raiden complemented his brother "Well your getting faster on your feet"Ryuu explained

They started walking into the village of Konoha and then they saw a spiky blonde haired guy who looked at them Ryuu said out the corner of his mouth "Hey Raiden, its the village idiot, Naruto Uzamaki"  
"Yeah remember to talk with small words" Raiden whispered Ryuu laughed and they saw Naruto and then they heard him shout "Hey guys, its them twin girls from the older class"  
They saw Neji smack him round the back of the head and shout "They are my Cousins and they are boys and they are really tough"  
Naruto laughed and said "Yeah about as tough as Sakura"  
Ryuu was ready for tearing him limb from limb "GIRLS, as tough as Sakura thats it!! I am so going to flame his ass" he shouted Raiden was trying and failing to calm his brother, but Raiden was ready for killing Naruto himself Neji came up to them and said "Sorry about Naruto you guys, he's just an Idiot"  
Naruto got out of Sakura's grip an marched up to Raiden and Ryuu and said "I'm serious, you guys look like girls. I mean whats with the hair pin in your hair" he said pointing to Raiden's Phoenix shaped barrette "And seriously whats with the way you dress"  
pointing to Ryuu's boots and belly top.

Raiden had, had enough, he let Ryuu lose on Naruto he began by using his strongest jutsu "Mujihi Ryuu Katon" Ryuu's breath soon became fire and took the form of a dragon and rung itself round naruto singing his skin "Raiden now" Ryuu Shouted Raiden did a series of hands signs and shouted "Suiton: Daibakure no Jutsu" and a unstoppable wave of water(when there was no water to be seen)  
came on top of naruto and kept him there Ryuu stepped back Raiden pulled back the water just before Naruto drowned. Sasuke, Sakura and Neji gaped at them with their jaws on the floor, Sasuke swore when he saw their eyes that the sharingan was in them.

When Ryuu and Raiden went home to their apartment, they walked in and Raiden slumped on the couch and smiled at his brother "That was the most fun we've had in ages"  
Ryuu smiled back and took the chair opposite his brother, then a lightbulb went off in Ryuu's head "Hey Nii-san, wasn't that Sasuke our other Half-brother"  
Raiden nodded, Ryuu eyebrows went up "Does he know about us yet"  
Raiden shook his head "the Hokage doesn't think it is right telling him that he still has family"

Then there was a knock at the door and Raiden went up the door with Ryuu close behind him and found a certain someone at the door "Hey Raiden look its our little, MMMMMMMMMMMMM" Ryuu was cut off by Raidens hand going over his mouth and chucking him in the bathroom "Hello Mr Uchiha, how can we help you"  
"To hell with the Mr.Uchiha, just call him by his name, Idiot"  
Ryuu shouted from the bathroom "Well, Ryuu won't be calling me an idiot when he loses his manhood" Raiden answered back There were no words only a soft whimper, Raiden turned back to sasuke "Like I was saying, how can I help Mr.Uchiha"  
"Errmm" Sasuke began "I just wanted to ask you and you brother something"  
"Ok then" Raiden smiled "come on in"  
Ryuu came out the bathroom, with a trail of water following him "You know, Raiden, Sometimes you really do sound like a pervert"  
And with that comment Ryuu earned himself another trip to the bathroom Raiden sat opposide Sasuke, who was sat on the couch and said "What can we help you with Sasuke-kun"  
Sasuke began shifting in his seat nervously and again Ryuu came trudging out the bathroom even more wet than before and sat next to Raiden "What can we help you with Sasuke" Ryuu said smiling "Well when you guys attacked Naruto today, I noticed that your eyes went red like the Sharingan"  
Raiden and Ryuu looked at each other nervously

"Are you sure you weren't imagaining it" Ryuu said shaking water all over his twin and sofa "No definatly I saw the Sharingan in your guys eyes"  
"Well I guess he had to learn the truth sometime"Raiden said wiping water off his glasses Ryuu looked at Raiden "Why you all wet Nii-san" Ryuu said cheerfully "SHUT UP, RYUU" Raiden shouted Ryuu snapped his mouth shut "Anyway, Sasuke what you have to understand is that we are not suppose to tell you"  
"What do you mean" Sasuke said with a frown "THAT WE ARE YOUR BROTHERS"Ryuu shouted Raiden smacked him round the head "Owwie, that was mean" Ryuu cried "MEANIE"  
"You guys are my brothers" Sasuke said confused "Well half-brothers actually" Raiden said Ryuu said cradling his bruised head "your dad kinda had a fling with a Hyuuga, oopsie" and then running behind the sofa "And thus you have me and an idiot" Raiden said calmly "I'm not an idiot" Ryuu whined "just mentally challenaged"  
Sasuke laughed and said "So you guys are related to Itachi"  
Raiden nodded "Dont remind us, we were there when he killed the clan"  
"Yeah we were playing hide and seek with 'tachi and we were in a closet" Ryuu chirped from behind the sofa

Raiden smacked his forehead, remembering the most embassing moment of his life "And we saw Itachi with you, when he killed our father"  
Raiden explained "Now we are on a hunt for him"

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor and then he said "I still don't get it"  
Ryuu finally came back from behind the sofa "And you call me an idiot"  
Raiden nodded in agreement and said calmly to Sasuke "Basically, We are your half-brothers, and we saw the whole thing between you and Itachi and now we are on a hunt for him we are waiting for the time to go after him"  
Sasuke nodded his head after he finally got it and Ryuu went up to Sasuke and gave a bear hug, and cried "YAY, he knows we are his brothers"  
Raiden settled with shaking Sasuke's hand then Ryuu piped up "Come on, Nii-san, Do you know what emotion is"  
Raiden shook his head and walked out the door Ryuu looked at the empty door and said to Sasuke "Was it something I said?"

Raiden was walking towards Hokage tower, grumbling to himself "Well looks we have to tell the old bastard, Sasuke knows"  
Raiden walked looking at his feet, he didn't notice a mane of grey hair and something very hard, walk into his head"  
"Ouch, what the fuck, you fucking moron, watch were you fucking going!!!!!" Raiden looked up "Ohh hey Kakashi"  
"There were many bad words in there for a young man" Kakashi grinned, Raiden sweatdropped and backed away slowly, Kakashi stopped and purred "Were are you going, Raiden" Raiden just looked up at him and frowned "Just to hokage tower" Kakashi grinned through his mask "So were is your sexy twin"  
Raiden's eyes went wide and then he said "Sorry got to go" and then he ran for it.

-at Hokage tower-

Raiden stood outside the hokage's office and then walked in "Hokage-sama, I have something to tell you" Raiden said nervously "mmmmm" was his answer "Well it is about Sasuke Uchiha, he found out that me and Ryuu are his brothers"  
"WHAT" the Hokage shouted he stood up and slammed Raiden into the wall

-At Ryuu's and Raiden's Apartment-

"My twin sense is tingling, Raidens in trouble" he headed straight for the door but then turned round and went back into the living room "By the way Sasuke, drink all the booze you want" and then he rushed out the door and when he got on the street he ran leaving only a trail of dust and heading for Hokage tower He ran past Kakashi who grabbed him and said "Hello hello hello" Ryuu struggled in his grip "Let me go, gotta go, gotta go" he growled Ryuu bit Kakashi's arm and started running again(time-skip)  
Ryuu came to the door of the hokages office and he heard banging sounds inside the room, Ryuu kicked the door down and he saw Raiden on the floor bruised and bleeding and then he went down to check Raiden was still breathing, he saw his chest rise and fall and then he turned to the hokage with his sharingan eyes, a shadow over his face caused by his hair,  
and his hair falling like a Emo fringe and then a ball of chakra began to form in his hand and then he growled in an evil voice "You will pay for what you have done to my brother"  
and then he shouted "Chidori Nagashi!!!" and launched himself at the hokage and impaled the Chidori in his chest. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ryuu plunged the chidori in to the Hokage's chest, the Hokage quickly rolled out of the way. Ryuu swore under his breath "damn it... he's quick for an old geezer"  
The Hokage frowned at Ryuu's comment. "Do you think that I'm the Hokage for my good looks"  
Ryuu cringed "Hell no." The Hokage smirked. "Now I'll show you some real skill, boy!" Suddenly the Hokage made a series of extreamly fast hand signs, smoke dispersed everywhere, clouding Ryuu's vision. When the smoke cleared, the Hokage was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! where's he gone??" Ryuu said viciously, looking all around him "not above... not behind"  
His eyes widened as he realized. "...Below." Quickly, he sent chakra into the soles of his feet, and jumped high into the air, just as the Hokage came out the floor. "hehe! Missed me you old coot!!" Ryuu teased,  
standing on the roof. "not as fast as you'd like to think"  
"..thats what you think" a voice said from behind Ryuu.  
"Wha-" was all he had chance to say, as a powerful kick from the Hokage sent him crashing into the floor.  
"ugh... dammit." Ryuu said as he got up from the floor,  
and spat the blood from his mouth. The Hokage jumped back onto the floor. "foolish child. Can you not even anticipate my next move? are you all that the uchiha clan have left to show?!"

As the Hokage said this, rage was building up inside of Ryuu.  
When Ryuu spoke, there was a psychotic grin across his face. "... are saying i'm weak? is that it?" he said quietly,  
The Hokage was feeling uneasy now. Ryuu took the dog collar off, revealing a red scar, in the shape of a dragon, twining round his neck. The psychotic look was still on his face as he spoke. "you see this?" he said pointing to the scar. "My parents burnt this into my neck. To hold down the rest of my power." he threw the collar to the floor. "guess what?" Ryuu said, his eyes becomeing more like slits. "i'm gonna use it on you!!" As Ryuu finished his manic rant, the scar suddenly began to glow. Another ball of chakra began to build in his hand. The psychotic look had now spread to his sharingan eyes, making the sharingan more slitted. "Habataku Chidori!!!" Ryuu Yelled, launching himself at the now retreating Hokage.

"...Ryuu..." Suddenly, Raiden reached out, and grabbed Ryuu's leg, causeing him to fall (anime style!!) face-first onto the floor. "HEY!!! I WAS GONNA WIN!!!" Ryuu yelled at his nearly unconcious twin. The ball of chakra had dispersed, and the scar round his neck had stopped glowing. Raiden spoke in a wisper:"don't...be...an...idiot..." then he passed out.  
Ryuu held Raiden in his arms. "typical... always insulting"  
Ryuu said quitly, with a smile on his face. Then he turned his head towards the Hokage. " lucky bastard. you should be thankful Raiden stopped me. I was gonna kick your ass"  
Ryuu got up, holding his twin in his arms. "right! time to take a trip to the hospital!" He said cheerfully, then walked out the door.

-time skip-  
"ugh..." Raiden grunted, slowly opening his eyes, to find his brother stareing back at him. "yay!! Raiden woke up!" his brother called to someone. "ugh, Ryuu, get off me, your gonna crush my windpipe." "huh, theres gratitude! i'm only the person that had to lug you all the way here"  
"Yeah, and I'm greatful, but your crushing me you fucking idiot"  
"Yayyyyy! RAIDEN's BACK TO NOR-" Ryuu was cut off as Raiden threw him off the bed. and into the wall. "OWOWOW!!!!!" Ryuu yelled, cradling his head. "meanie!!!" Then he sat down, now haveing a paddy. Raiden fell back into the bed. "ugh... I'm so not up to dealing with your stupidity at the moment... how long was I out for?" Raiden asked the pouting Ryuu. "uhhhh.  
lets see... about... three weeks?" Raiden put a hand to his head. "three... three weeks. Ryuu?" "yesssss? oh careing brother"  
"The apartment better be in one piece when I get back"  
"Uhhhh..." Ryuu sweatdropped a little "ummm... don't hurt me.  
but... I... broke... your... kunai"  
"THE DIAMOND STUDDED ONE"  
"ummm... yes"  
boom. Raiden exploded. "WHEN I COME HOME YOU ARE SO DEAD"  
he roared at Ryuu, said "you know, for a sick guy, your acting rather lively"  
"LIVELY?? I'LL GIVE YOU LIVELY!!!!" as Raiden was in the process of strangling his brother, a girl with pink hair poked her head nervously round the door. "umm, hello"  
Raiden stopped with his hands around Ryuu's throat. "Oh, hi Sakura." he said, in a bored voice, then went back to the process of strangling Ryuu.

Then from behind Sakura another voice "Hi cousin." Neji and Hinata walked through the door, dragging sasuke behind them.  
"I haven't finished my hair!" Sasuke was whineing. Ryuu sniggerd when he saw only half of sasuke's hair was standing up, then gasped for air. Hinata approched the bed. "h-how a-are you feeling"  
"like...crap. But this helps!" He said still strangling Ryuu.  
Who... was blue at this point. A shout suddenly came from the doorway. "hey girly-boy! your sisters going blue! Datte bayo"  
Raiden let go of Ryuu, who fell to the ground and acting like a fish out of water. "WE AREN'T GIRLS!!!! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING US GIRLS!!!" Raiden yelled at the doorway (someone's not a happy bunny! ) then flopped back onto the bed panting. "headache... ow. need asprin"  
Ryuu suddenly popped up from the floor. " always with the drugs nii-san!!" Then he ducked his brothers hands, as they reached for his throat.

-time skip (again )-

Night had descended upon Kohona. It was midnight, Ryuu was asleep, his head resting on his brothers lap. Sasuke was curled up on the sofa. Only Raiden was still awake, stareing blankly into space (cos it's his hobby!!3). The only only sounds were the soft breathing of his two brothers (and Ryuu talking about cookies in his sleep.) Everything was still in the darkness. until...

The soft creak of the door made Ryuu twitch in his sleep.  
Someone padded softly across the room towards Raidens unmoveing form. Then, a soft voice came through the darkness.  
"Hello Raiden"  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Raiden jumped back further onto the bed.  
sending Ryuu's head onto the bed. Ryuu stirred slightly, before murmering "...cookie...". and hugging Raiden's bedsheet. Raiden turned back to the figure in his room. "What do you want... weasel-bee(Itachi if ya diddn't know!!)" -twitch-  
"don't -twitch- call me that -twitch-" Itachi said mencingly through the darkness, as he took a step towards Raiden's bed.  
"you diddn't answer my question. what do you want?" Raiden said calmly, masking his fear. "I came here because i heard you got beaten by the Hokage"  
"yeah, well, It's only because Sasuke found out we're his half-brothers"  
"really..." Itachi said slyly, moving onto the bed, and nudgeing Ryuu onto the floor, where he woke up in a daze.  
"meh? Raiden?" He said standing up. he Rubbed his eyes. "Why did I get pushed on the flo-" he stopped as he saw Itachi.  
"It's 'TACHI!! I'M GONNA KI-" Ryuu was cut off as he was kicked into the wall by Itachi. His head hit the wall with a sickening crack, then he slumped onto the floor. unmoveing.

"your such an ass weasel-bee"  
"insult me again.." Itachi said quietly.  
"Ummm. YOU...ARE..SUCH...AN... whats the word? oh yeah. ASS"  
wham. Itachi grabbed Raiden's Neck and thrust him back into the wall. "Your so arrogant. Here's something that might teach you some respect." Raiden's eyes widened as he saw the silver of a kunai through the blackness. "w-what are you..?" Raiden winced as he felt a sharp stinging sensation, as Itachi cut down near his eye, the across his eyelid, then roughly down his cheek. Blood was pouring down Raiden's face now, dripping down onto the bed. As Itachi pulled the Kunai out,  
he wispered into Raiden's ear "I'll see you soon..." then he pushed Raiden back down into the bed, and vanished into the darkness. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raiden sat in the darkness of the hospital his hand over eye as blood was dripping through his fingers and over his arm Ryuu was slumped against the wall, blood going all over the floor, Sasuke woke as he heard Raiden grunting in pain and he called the medical ninja, came through, Raiden bent down to check that his brother was still alive, he saw his chest rising and falling slowly and he held him, the blood from his eye falling on Ryuu face and then the medical team came and started to preform jutsus over Ryuu's cracked skull, they tried to preform them on Raiden who refused until he saw that his brother was going to be alright, and then he saw Ryuu's eyes open and he said "What happened" with a hand over face, Raiden's eye was still gushing with blood and he still refused help, all they could do was bandage it up and then they lay Ryuu on the bed who was howling in pain and then after he had calmed down Raiden walked up to him and said "You are such a drama king"  
Ryuu looked at him and laughed "You know it, popeye"  
Raiden Just laughed and sat with his brother, Sasuke walked in and they told him how they got their injuries and then all Sasuke had to say was "Another reason for killing him"  
"Thanks" Ryuu said sarcasticly

-Time Skip- (We love those )

Three more weeks in hospital did not brighten Raiden's mood since his head healed, Ryuu went back to being hyper and annoying, Raiden's eye did heal but he had a nice lightning shaped scar across his eye, And when they returned home Raiden saw something that annoyed him even more, because on the floor of their apartment, there were the broken peices of his kunai his rage grew and then he went into his room and looked in the mirror and traced his finger over the scar he now had over his eye, Ryuu came in moments later and said in his happy voice "You know, you could have had that healed properly"  
"I could have" Raiden Agreed "But it gives me another reason to hate Itachi" and then there was a knock at the door, they heard Sasuke answer and then he knocked and came in "Raiden, you have a visitor" Raiden frowned and walked out then they saw everyone;  
Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Gaara,  
Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, TenTen,  
Kakashi, Iruka, Kuranai, Asuma, Gai,  
"What you all staring at?"

Ino shouted "Look he really does have the scar"  
"OHHHHH, that will be five quid each to see the scar on my brother, so pay up"  
Raiden gave him the death glare "I can't hit you head, Dammit"  
"NANANANA" "Whats the big deal about the scar, this is such a drag"  
Shikamaru moaned Kakashi piped up "Hey Raiden, now me and you match"  
Everyone gaped at him Ryuu burst out laughing "Look, Nii-san, you have a boyfriend"  
Raiden's patience was wearing thin, "THATS IT IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THEN I WIL KILL YOU ALL"  
"Nii-san's having a paddy, Run for the hills"  
Naruto scoffed "he wouldn't kill us"  
Ryuu laughed nervously "See ya" and hid in his room Raiden had hit the temper line and then he did a series of hand signs and shouted "Soshoryu" kunai and shuriken came everywhere attacking everyone in their path and they ran shouting "THAT RAIDEN IS A PSYHCO"  
Raiden wiped his hands together and said "that takes care of them"  
Then he could her music come from Ryuu's room "this is the end of all hope"  
"SHUT IT RYUU" and then the music stopped

-Time skip- (we really love them )

Ryuu was lay in bed and then he heard the front door open and he just thought it was Sasuke and then he started to dose back off when he heard someone come in his room "Raiden for the fiftith time piss off!!" chucking a pillow at the figure "I am not in your room you Idiot" Raiden said from his room "Errmm, is that you Sasuke"  
"No, not me, namnamnam" sasuke said from the sofa Ryuu was running out of ideas "Is it the Grim reaper, Bogeyman, santa claus"  
No reply that time "Itachi, please don't be Itachi" Ryuu Whimpered "I like the shape of my head"  
Ryuu went and turned on the bedside lamp "Ohh crap, it those black-op dudes"Ryuu said "what did I do"  
The leader answered "We are arresting you for attacking the hokage"  
"But..But..But he attacked my brother, Stupid old coot"  
Ryuu jumped out off and the he heard Raiden get up "Raiden the black ops are here to take me away, save me Dammit"  
"Yeah sure they are, go back to sleep" Raiden replied "No really their here in my room" Raiden walked and saw the men and then he did a series of hand signs and then said "Kirigakure no Jutsu" and a thick fog started forming in the room and Raiden felt Ryuu pass him at the door the black ops couldn't see so they fell out the window, Raiden saw Ryuu go out the door and everything went black

Ryuu was running down the deserted street being very cauious the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as if some one was watching him and he saw shadows on the roof following him, he was thinking it was just Raiden, he carried on and then the blacks op chased Ryuu down an alley and he began to the hands signs for his wing jutsu, but then he felt someone touch his shoulder he turned round thinking it was his brother and then everything went black 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryuu slowly opened his eyes. "owwww... what hit me?" he moaned softly, putting one hand on his bruised forhead. "owie"  
He said as he looked up at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of cage, and in the corner was... "nii-san!!" Ryuu yelled running over to his twin. A little blood was seeping out of the back of his head. "what happend to you..." Ryuu wisperd looking at the bruises runng down Raiden's arms. Ryuu checked over his brother, then went to the edge of the cage. "where are we...?" he wispered. They seemed to be in some sort of cave. "And who the hell hit me?" Ryuu yelled out.  
silence. "ugh. my head hurts." He said, putting his head on the bars. "ow." "you idiot." a voice came from behind Ryuu. Ryuu spun round "NII-SANNNN!!!!!" he yelled, then went and glomped his brother.  
"okay, okay, I'm happy to see you too. Now... get off me"  
"oops. sorrie..." Ryuu stepped back off his brother. "Did I hurt you?" Ryuu asked timidly. His brother gave him a sarcastic look. "noooo, of course you didn't, i'm only covered in bruises." Ryuu beamed. "Good!!!" Raiden smirked.  
"huh. you really are an idiot aren't you?" Ryuu sat down next to him and smirked back "ha. same to you." then they fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

CLONK. Ryuu's head hit the floor. "owwwwieee...i'm so gonna need some asprin after this!!!" He looked round. "Raiden?" he called out. then he saw... "'TACHI!!" Ryuu lept up as he saw Itachi and another man with red hair trying to drag Raiden out the cage. Itachi was getting stressed. "CMON YOU LITTLE BRAT"  
"I DON'T WANT TO!!!" Raiden yelled, digging his nails into the cave floor. "RAIDEN!!!" Ryuu Roared, running at Itachi.  
He groped for his twin blades. but they weren't there. "FINE!!! I'LL TAKE YOU ON WITHOUT THEM!!!" Ryuu yelled as he came upon Itachi. WHAM. Itachi's leg slammed powerfully into Ryuu's Gut. "...ack..." Ryuu coughed up blood, and fell to the floor. "hmn. The others said you were powerful. all i can see is weak child." Itachi sneered, kicking Ryuu's body.  
"Ugh... I hate you." Ryuu said, spitting at Itachi's feet.  
Which earnt him a kick in the head from Itachi. " That should teach you some respect." His cold gaze settled back on Raiden.  
"now...unless you come with me... your brother will pay the price."

"touch my brother... and your dead, you son of a bitch!" Raiden sneered at Itachi. SMACK. Itachi Viciously slapped Raiden round his face. "do as your told." "Why? childbeater weasel-bee AHHHHHH!" Raiden cried as Itachi slammed two kunai's knives through Raiden's hands, nailing him to the floor. Crimson blood ran down Raiden's fingers,  
a river of blood flowed down the cage floor towards Ryuu.  
Ryuu looked up, tears in his eyes. he saw the river of blood Running from his brothers hands. "YOU... BASTARD!!!" Ryuu screamed at Itachi. Itachi silently walked over to Ryuu,  
and rammend Kunai through both his ankles. "AHHHHHHHHHH"  
Ryuu screamed as the kunai passed through the back of his ankle.

Itachi smirked as Ryuu screamed in pain. then he lent down.  
Ryuu was sobbing now, tears running down his face. As Itachi came nearer, Ryuu flinched as his lips came near his ear.  
"I wouldn't move if I we're you. I only just missed a main nerve. if it's cut... you'll bleed to death." Ryuu's eyes widend when Itachi finished speaking. Itachi slowly went back over to Raiden. "TOUCH HIM A-" Ryuu began shouting, but a cold glare from Itachi silenced him. Itachi smirked again when Ryuu stopped shouting. "hmn. It seems you're finally begining to respect me." He roughly grabbed Raiden's face.  
"What about you?" He said Quietly to Raiden. For a moment,  
Raiden said nothing. then he spat in Itachi's face. "go..to ... hell." he said softly, a growl in his voice.

"...fine. have it your way." Itachi stood up. He looked towards the other man. "Sasori." he said softly. Sasori nodded. and pulled Raiden's legs back slowly so that the blades of the kunai sliced into Raiden's hands bit by bit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Raiden screamed in agony, his hands were now slowly being cut clean in half, the ripped flesh pooling blood all around Raiden's mangled hands. Ryuu sat there shakeing, watching his brothers screams of agony.

"...stop it..." Ryuu said through his sobs. Itachi slowly walked over to Ryuu. "DON'T GO NEAR HIM. ASSHOLE." Itachi looked over at Raiden, who was begining to get up. Itachi watched him get to his feet, then nodded to Sasori. Sasori whipped out a kunai knife, then rapidly sliced the backs of Raiden's Knees. makeing him fall to the floor again, the blood dripped down his legs, His screams of agony echoing through the caves. Ryuu's eyes grew wider and wider as he watched this. Ryuu tugged at Itachi's cloak,  
and wimperd to Itachi "please... leave him alone... i'll do any-" SMACK. Itachi's foot kicked Ryuu's head. "pathetic." he scowled at the wimpering human being before him. Then Itachi picked the paling Raiden up onto his shoulders.  
Ryuu looked miseribly at his brother. "don't worry Ryuu.  
I'll... I'll be alright"  
Ryuu watched the retreating back of Itachi, and mumbled to himself, through his tears "but... what about me?" 


End file.
